Lujuria de sangre
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Lujuria de sangre. Bellatrix le da la bienvenida a casa. [Traducción de Bloodlust, de Sionnain] Bellatrix X Rodolphus. [Lemon. Violencia. Sado.]


**N/A. Wirhaven me ha preguntado qué fics bella-rody conocía con lemon, y le he pasado la web donde Sionnain publica… (porque en español hay mu pocos ..) Entrar en la web de esta chica es una tentación… No he podido resistirlo. Me apetecía escribir, y he visto este, que recordaba que más o menos era cortito, y me he puesto a traducirlo. Muy en el estilo de Sionnain, aviso. Bella mala, Rody sado, violencia, sangre y sexo XD mola.**

**Joanne**

**LUJURIA DE SANGRE**

"_Their drenched natures lie as in a death."_—Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

Ella está de pie ante él con el ensangrentado cuchillo en su mano, sonriendo peligrosamente.

No tiene otra sonrisa. Corta su rostro como una daga y el brillo de sus ojos oscuros es tan adictivo para él como la sangre. La lujuria que siempre ha sentido es tanto por ella como por el dolor que puede provocarle.

Hay un cuerpo a sus pies, y tiene uno de sus tacones de aguja sobre el cuello del hombre. Los ojos la miran fijamente sin verla de una manera dolorosamente idólatra, sin vida.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –le pregunta, rodeando el cuerpo. La mujer se aleja del muerto y se gira hacia él, dejando caer el cuchillo que aterriza sin cuidado sobre el pecho del éste.

Le gusta cuando da vueltas a su alrededor, como si fuera su presa. Unas veces es él, otras veces ella. De cualquiera de las formas, se devoran el uno al otro completamente. El olor a sangre y a muerte es pesado en el ambiente.

-He sido… mala –dice con voz ronca, temblando de excitación. Él la ve capturar su labio inferior rojo sangre con sus dientes… El color no viene por los cosméticos. Algunas veces la sangre es suya, otras no.

No cree que esta vez sea suya, porque el cuerpo está sangrando por mil cortes distintos, la sangre extendiéndose bajo sus pies.

-Ya veo –dice en voz baja, andando hacia ella. Está esperando a los pies de la cama. Ha matado en su habitación-. Sabes que no quiero que mates en casa –sisea, y la empuja hacia atrás.

-Lo sé –susurra-. Por eso lo hago.

Con facilidad él le quita la ropa; lleva un sujetador negro y braguitas de encaje negro. Le deja los zapatos de tacón puestos, pues le gusta la sensación cuando se clavan en su espalda. La hace volverse bocabajo y la obliga a incorporarse para pegarla a él. Están mirándose en el espejo y él entrecierra los ojos-. ¿Por qué siempre quieres que me enfurezca, Bellatrix? ¿Te gusta verme así?

-Sí –responde, sin respiración. Él está apretando brutalmente sus pechos, y ella se echa hacia atrás más y gruñe-: Siempre me ha gustado tu furia.

-Eso pensaba. –Liberándola, la empuja rudamente haciéndola caer al suelo al lado de la cama. Se desparrama en una maraña de miembros y pelo negro, deslizándose sobre la sangre de su víctima que despacio se extiende por el parqué.

Se pone a horcajadas sobre ella, riendo.

-Bella lánguida sobre la sangre que ha derramado –dice, forzándola a poner sus brazos por encima de la cabeza con sus fuertes manos-. Qué apropiado.

Se inclina –no para besarla- y muerde con fuerza su hombro. Mira como la zona se empieza a poner roja; no ha roto la piel, pero el cardenal púrpura es sugestivo contra su piel de porcelana.

-Atrévete -murmura, y esa vez cuando la muerde la sangre fluye libre por su brazo.

La mira, y bajo él puede sentir que se va poniendo húmeda.

-Mi pequeña puta, harías cualquier cosa por dolor y sangre –dice.

Libera sus brazos pero coge su varita y masculla un encantamiento. Está atada y no puede mover los brazos, que están por encima de su cabeza. Le gusta eso, lo sabe, estar paralizada bajo él. El cuerpo de él se tensa. Hay un deseo oscuro por encima de los demás que comparten.

Saca un cuchillo de debajo de la cama (no lo guardan para protegerse, y el filo está limpio).

-¿No lo has usado? –pregunta mientras lo desliza por el vientre de la mujer, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Se arquea pegándose al metal.

-No –jadea-. Ése es para nosotros.

La sangre de su víctima fluye a su alrededor, delineando su cabeza a modo de halo siniestro.

Corta su sujetador que cae hacia los lados, pegándose al suelo ensangrentado. Recorre con la punta del cuchillo sus pezones; se endurecen inmediatamente. Hace unos cuantos pequeños cortes, llevando el filo del cuchillo sobre su piel de forma que una fina línea roja aparece y varias gotas de sangre caen sobre sus pechos, cubriendo los pezones. Gime, excitada, y él las lame con su lengua. Repite la caricia en su otro pecho antes de bajar el cuchillo a su vientre.

-Una chica muy mala, Bellatrix –le susurra rozando el cuchillo contra sus muslos. Ella gime agarrándose el pelo, saturado ahora por la caliente y pegajosa sangre.

Hace cortes entre sus piernas.

-Hazme sangrar, Rodolphus –dice, frenética. Él alza la vista: sabe que le gusta que la sonría con sus labios llenos de su sangre, la excita y sus gemidos resuenan por la habitación.

Es bueno tener pociones curativas, o su piel tendría abundancia de cortes. En cambio, la hermosa perfección de su piel, de un blanco nieve, permanece inmaculada. Diestramente le corta la ropa interior. Está desnuda debajo de él y la sangre sigue empapándola, la suya propia y la de su víctima.

-Date prisa, Rodolphus –dice con impaciencia-. La sangre está enfriándose.

Presiona el cuchillo contra su garganta mientras se desabrocha los pantalones, y los deja ahí al introducirse en ella. Le gusta que la folle con el filo, letal y afilado, pegado contra donde es más vulnerable.

Está a horcajadas y entrando en ella con furia, casi deslizándose sobre el líquido que hay debajo. La sangre de la mujer marca el cuerpo de Rodolphus; la visión le incita febrilmente. Se muerden mutuamente los labios mientras follan.

-Más fuerte –gime, y él incrementa la fuerza de sus embestidas así como la presión del cuchillo contra su cuello. Sabe que demanda las dos.

-Algún día se me irá la mano –le advierte, y ella se ríe casi sin aire.

-Tal vez –asiente.

Sigue sin poder mover los brazos, pero araña su espalda con los tacones. Los presiona contra él, que nota un hilo caliente por su espalda, y sabe que lo ha marcado.

-Tienes que tener la sangre, ¿no, Bella? –dice, su voz incitante.

-Siempre –gime, y vuelve a entrar con fuerza, arqueando ella su cuerpo contra el de él.

Su cuerpo está húmedo por el sudor y la sangre del suelo, y su anterior movimiento ha hecho que le cortase levemente con el cuchillo en el cuello. Ante esa visión, Rodolphus cierra los ojos y se corre dentro de ella: sangre, vida y muerte entremezclándose en la culminación.

Aparta el cuchillo y se deja caer sobre ella, respirando pesadamente. Sus dedos buscan la varita que yace al lado de la cabeza de la mujer, la mueve y quita el hechizo de sus manos.

Ella lo rodea con sus brazos, llevando sus manos a su espalda, que tocan las heridas que los afilados tacones le han hecho. Él cierra los ojos por el éxtasis del dolor.

-¿Rodolphus?

Ante el cálido, casi amoroso tono de su voz abre uno de sus ojos, y mueve la cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada sobre sus pechos para mirarla.

-¿Mmm?

Su voz suena soñolienta y satisfecha, a pesar de que tienen que limpiar todo y deshacerse del cuerpo.

Roza con sus dedos su rostro, y lleva sus labios a los de ella. El beso es amable, pero él nota el sabor metálico de la sangre que sale de donde se ha mordido.

-Feliz San Valentín, cariño –murmura, y él sonríe contra sus labios ensangrentados.

**N/A. Uy, vaya. Otro de san valentín XD Bueno, el otro era de applecede (recordáis? Esa viñeta tan cortita). Me gusta el contraste entre el… romance del final digamos, bastante más tierno de a lo que nos tiene acostumbrados Sionnain, pero siguiendo con la sangre (sobre todo la frase final yay!). Tiene mejores, pero me gusta jiji. Bella está completamente enferma xD**


End file.
